Nova Balreskan-Burkeland Conflict
The Nova Balreskan - Burkeland Conflict is a currently ongoing conflict between Nova Balreska and Burkeland, although recently the rebellions and fighting has spread throughout the tradeland isles to even affect Whitecrest. The conflicts began shortly after the map expansion update on December the 15th 2019. "Since i'm not in the navy, someone who is should update this article, as only navy personnel can see the Roleplay events channel." - amadeupworld Spark of Conflict The primary cause of the conflict is due to the two islands of Harrisburg and Salem, who had Begun a rebellion against Burkeland ownership, and instead pledged loyalty to Nova Balreska. Burkeland warned Whitecrest about rebellions in Harrisburg and Salem, and shortly afterwards launched an invasion fleet to recapture Harrisburg. Beginning new hostilities between the two factions. First Invasion of Harrisburg Within two hours of rebellion and subsequent Nova Balreskan annexation, Burkeland mobilized their navy in order to suppress the rebellion and drive out Nova Balreskan occupation. During the battle, it was rumored the Burkeland Navy was using a Behemoth although currently, this is baseless speculation. What is known is that two phoenixes were used by Burkeland, confirmed by Nova Balreskan Navy Officer CaptainLostic. Chancellor Cholaso sent one dragon towards the Burkeland naval force, although after engaging in a short firefight, the dragon was ultimately sunk. Nova Balreska shortly withdrew from the island after a skirmish lasting half an hour. Burkeland was able to capture one of the fleeing ships. Officers TeamVogel, CaptainLostic, captainburt10, someone012010, and Midshipman Master_Dannyboys were captured by the Burkeland Navy. Invasion of Salem Following the defeat of Nova Balreska at Harrisburg, Burkeland was quick to exploit their victory and on the December the 17th, 2019, a day after Nova's defeat at Harrisburg, a new invasion was launched to recapture Salem. Following a skirmish where some Burkeland ships were sunk, a surprise invasion of Salem eventually led to Nova Balreskan resistance to withdraw from the island. Officer Whizicksbro, Poutpout_army, and Saugiss were captured by Burkeland when their Lark was disabled. Shortly after Nova's with-drawl from Salem, a Burkeland transport fleet carrying several Nova Balreskan prisoners of war was attacked by Nova. After a short skirmish the attempted rescue attempt failed, with all Nova ships sunk, and several high ranking Nova Balreskans taken as prisoners. Chancellor Cholaso, Admiral FlenTix, and officer frogboy629455, as well as several crewmen, were taken as prisoners. Cholaso and any captured crewmen were shortly released after the battle. Nassau Rebellion Following the Nova Balreskan failed rescue mission, rebels in Nassau took the duke of Nassau hostage. After pleas of help from the duke, Whitecrest mobilized their navy in order to suppress the rebellion. A skirmish soon erupted after a tense standoff with Nova Balreska lead by Admiral cheeze587, who were assisting the rebels. All Nova Balreskan ships were sunk and all nova personnel were killed in battle. The remaining rebels, seeing the subsequent defeat of Nova, retreated into the Nassau lighthouse and threatened the death of the Duke unless Whitecrest withdrew from the island. The duke jumped from the lighthouse, injuring himself and handing control of Nassau to the rebels. Whitecrest withdrew from Nassau with the duke, preparing for another invasion of the island. Second invasion of Harrisburg Following the chain of Nova Balreskan defeats, Burkeland renewed hostilities once again with the second invasion of Harrisburg. During the first phase of the battle, a short skirmish between the two sides led to all Nova Balreskans ships being sunk. The remaining Nova forces withdrew to the Harrisburg salt mines in the northern side of the island. After an hour of bombardment from Burkeland naval cannons, failed negotiations and a short firefight in the cave itself. Nova agreed to hand over several of its crewmen in order to withdraw from Harrisburg without harm. This deal was broken as Burkeland ships continued shellings of the cave entrance. And the remaining Nova Balreskan troops now besieged in the cave. The Nova Balreskan soldiers who have currently been taken as hostage by Burkeland are, Un1qu3Kill3r, 1wwwdotrobloxdotcom1, Andrew_Egerer, and BakIava. A few days after the siege of Harrisburg, several Nova Balreskan and Hallengard mercenary ships were spotted sailing to Harrisburg in order to break Burkelands siege. Whitecrest officially entered the war as their troops mobilize in order to intervene on the side of Burkeland. After less than half an hour, all Nova Balreskan and Hallengard ships were sunk, as well as all Burkeland ships. Whitecrest managed to capture all Hallengard and Nova Balreskan belligerents, although all prisoners except for Crewman ExtremelyUnlucky were released shortly after. Capture of Harrisburg The third and final invasion of Harrisburg begun shortly after the Nova Balreskan defeat during the attempted breakthrough of the Harrisburg siege. Burkeland, with the help of Whitecrest, soon mobilized to Harrisburg. With the ability to only muster a single Nova Balreskan tyrant, a large portion of the battle was focused on land. Nova forces quickly withdrew to the Harrisburg salt mines for the remaining period of the battle. During this second siege of Harrisburg, one new ship was seen being used by Burkeland, called the Binglehopper, a new clad resembling a Neptune, with its most notable feature being a mortar mounted on top. After around an hour of shelling and occasional firefights, a last push was made into the cave by the combined forces of Whitecrest and Burkeland, Nova resistance in the salt mines quickly fell. Officer TheOldValyrian was killed, Admiral FlipppyyJr and Crewman NK9K were both critically wounded and have been captured by Burkeland forces. With this resounding defeat, Harrisburg has been officially captured by Burkeland. The future of Nova Balreska itself is currently uncertain. Trivia * The Nova Balreskan - Burkeland conflict is notable as being one of the few, if not, the first time where mercenaries were heavily used. Such as King Epicmon's drafting of the Imperial Pirates and Prussketeers, two notable old pirate crews. Nova Balreska has also seen some use of mercenaries, such as the use of Hallengard soldiers during the attempted breaking of the Harrisburg blockade. Category:Historical